Bulldozer (Payday 2)
The Bulldozer is a special unit with extremely heavy armor. Similar to its previous counterpart, the Bulldozer is near-indestructible save for its faceplate. Bain's description These guys are not technical warriors of the modern war on crime. They're big, they're armored, and they're armed with IZHMA 12G's as of patch 13. It all just means that when these guys come onto the field you work together to bring them down fast or they will quickly down you. Behavior Unlike the first Payday, Bulldozers hesitate to engage in a firefight immediately. Upon deployment, they will approach the player, attack, and then retreat around corners and through doorways, allowing the player a short moment to reload, heal, and regroup with others. Bulldozers usually tend to alternate between aggressive, close-quartered engagements and defensive tactical withdrawal. However, they have been known to aggresively rush the player until they're taken down. They are especially dangerous in pairs. Because of their unpredictable behavior, Bulldozers can be challenging to even experienced heisters. They may suddenly break off an engagement and hide around a corner, or stand around in the open doing nothing before suddenly charging. Strategy The Bulldozer's only weak spot is his faceplate. The faceplate, though very durable, can be shot off after sustaining enough damage. The Bulldozer will become vulnerable to head shots after the faceplate has been shot off. The Bulldozer's faceplate requires a substantial amount of damage before it is removed. After a Bulldozer is spotted, players should concentrate fire on the faceplate and attack one Bulldozer at a time, if possible. Termination of a Bulldozer is much easier with teamwork. However, their Halloween counterpart, the headless Bulldozer, lacks the head hitbox. This forces the crew to shoot their durable armor (or use trip mines). Bulldozers have four visual appearances which can tell you at a glance how close they are to going down. They start with a solid black face-shield covering their faceplate. When it gets shot off, the suit's transparent faceplate is exposed. After taking enough damage, the clear faceplate cracks. Taking more damage will shatter it, exposing the Bulldozer's now-defenseless face, at which point hits to the head will quickly kill it. Each change seems to correspond to ~25% of a Bulldozer's overall durability. Assault Rifles - Because of their versatility, assault rifles are effective against Bulldozers at all ranges, although their mediocre damage per second ratings require the player to maneuver carefully between cover, if one decides to take a Bulldozer on at close range. Shotguns - Despite their impressive single shot damages, shotguns are only marginally effective against the Bulldozer due to their lack of range and low damage per second rating out of all weapon options in Payday 2. Generally, shotguns' low fire rate and small magazine size means the Bulldozer will usually outshoot the player in a close range match, though appropriate skills such as the Enforcer's shotgun bonuses can turn this around. Submachine Guns - Submachine guns with large magazine size and high fire rate (Mark 10, CMP, Kobus 90, SpecOps) can quickly shred through Bulldozer's faceplate in close range matches due to high damage per second ratings when compared with other weapons. However, this requires the player to have a steady aim during the engagements. These weapons' high damage per second rating can even allow players to kill Bulldozers with body shots in a reasonable amount of time if the player can maintain a steady ammo supply (such as when using the Bullet Storm skill). Light Machine Guns - Light machine guns mostly share the same traits with large magazine and high fire rate submachine guns when uses against Bulldozers, although light machine guns are further handicapped by high recoil and slow reload speed. As such, player will need to take full adavantage of light machine guns high damage per second ratings and quickly shred through Bulldozer's faceplate in close range before being forced to reload. Despite their mediocre damage per second ratings, the M308, Deagle and Bronco .44 are very effective against the Bulldozer at long range, as they are highly accurate and deal some of the highest damage per shot out of all weapons in Payday 2. It is inadvisable to use these weapons against Bulldozers at close range due to their low fire rate and small magazine size. With the introduction of the Locked Auto weapon mod in Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, however, the M308's fire rate can be increased to assault rifle level, making it an extremely effective weapon against Bulldozer in any situation, especially with Stability mods. Low caliber pistols and submachine guns without large magazine size and high fire rate are generally ineffective against the Bulldozer because of their short range and low damage per second, although skills such as Gunslinger, Equilibrium and SMG Specialist can make such weapons adequate against Bulldozer should the player decides to invest in a pistol or submachine gun oriented build. The Bullet Storm skill, combined with an automatic weapon, can quickly end a Bulldozer under nearly any circumstances simply by deploying an ammo bag and hosing the Bulldozer's face. However, when employing this tactic, the player should make sure to have a fairly unobstructed view of the Bulldozer, and also plan ahead by not deploying the ammo bag in an inconvenient location. The common "player Dozer" build is designed to beat Bulldozers at their own game, using a hybrid Enforcer/Technician build containing both offensive and defensive abilities specifically to counter the Bulldozer. Defensively, the Enforcer/Technician combination build also has the ability to take advantage of Iron Man and Bulletproof top-tier skills and passives, granting a player 272 points of armor and 150% health, allowing the player to take the straightforward approach of going face-to-face with a Bulldozer and kill it with repeated close-range shotgun headshots, capable of firing while sprinting on the approach (due to Iron Man Ace) and sustaining fire due to Mag Plus. The Enforcer's shotgun skills and Technician's head shot bonus provided the offensive firepower to down the Bulldozer rapidly. If desired, further benefits of the Enforcer's Overkill, Berserker , and Bullet Storm skills can be activated (by killing a nearby normal enemy, having lowered health prior to assaulting the dozer, and/or placing an ammo bag respectively), which massively increases the player's damage, easily shattering the Bulldozer's faceplate and killing it before it even manages to breach the player's thick armor. The OVE9000 saw can saw through Bulldozer's faceplate in less than a second, making in an extremely effective option at point blank range. A moderately upgraded saw blade will allow the player to take out two bulldozers with one blade. The Berserker skill, if active, will further decrease the kill time to a brief fraction of a second. This can be combined with the high-durability player build discussed above to allow engagement and termination of multiple simultaneous Bulldozers, with a high probability of success. Before Update 19, a single trip mine could instantly kill a Bulldozer within its blast radius. However, the update provided Bulldozers with a significant resistance to explosions, rendering trip mines less effective. Trivia * The Bulldozer's suit resembles the EOD 9 Bomb Disposal Suit. * The IZHMA 12G that the Bulldozer wields sports a drum magazine, which is unavailable to the player. * A headless variant of the Bulldozer replaces the IZHMA 12G variant exclusively during the Halloween event. He wields the IZHMA 12G, wears black armor, and has a sword lodged in his neck. This model appearance is no longer available due to the halloween event already finished. * One can distinguish which type of Bulldozer it is depending on the suit. If a Bulldozer has a green suit he has a Reinfield 880 shotgun, if he has black armor then he is equipped with a Izhma 12G. * A rare glitch with grenades can occur where the Bulldozer would crouch down after they were stunned, making this comical. Payday2 win32 release 2013-11-09 16-26-09-37.jpg|Front of the headless bulldozer. Payday2 win32 release 2013-11-09 16-26-06-65.jpg|Back of the headless bulldozer. 218620_screenshots_2013-11-10_00002.jpg|IZHMA 12G Bulldozer variant model Category:Special enemies Category:PAYDAY 2